juunitaisenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 4: The Enemy, a Noble Primate
Synopsis Sharyu explains her experiences on the battlefield with Nezumi. Summary The episode starts off with a flashback of Sharyu after training and talking to her masters. After that it cuts to Nezumi and Sharyu in the sewers with Nezumi speculating that Niwatori is probably already dead. Sharyu presses him and asks if that is one of his talents as a warrior; Nezumi responds by telling her that "Rats always know when to escape a sinking ship." He then tells her that if Niwatori is dead that it is Sharyu's fault because while talking to Sharyu she became weaker and weaker. "A warrior who was once merely timid became truly weak. Your optimism reformed her." and that "To a trickster like her, your nontoxic nature can be poisonous." Sharyu then tells Nezumi she feels like he is trying to pick a fight with her, Nezumi then promptly drops the topic. He then realizes that if Niwatori is in-fact dead then that means one-third of the fighters are deceased and that if Sharyu's plan can still work. She responds by telling him that "It can." but it's a shame there are fewer to save. She then tells him that she has multiple plans to win. Then then converse about stopping the war with Sharyu then asking "You don't really want to stop the war, do you?" she then asks why he even agreed to his peace treaty. Nezumi goes on to say "A peace agreement is one thing, but i hate the peace itself." He then explains how when he is not on the battle field he is in high school and how its full of trash people numbered by peace, and that even thinking of trying to protect that life style disgusts him. He then asks Sharyu is she ever gets sick of it, because with all the people she has saved some of them have to be trash, then he asks how she makes peace with that. Sharyu then contemplates her response. We then go to a flash back where two diplomats who are arguing about a border dispute which has a war involved. Sharyu then shows up and engages them in conversation about the matter at hand. She states her main intentions are not for the war to end but for a ceasefire. Then meeting is then interrupted with the diplomats being informed a ceasefire has been requested by both sides. One of the diplomats then asks Sharyu is she is responsible for this, which she was. The ceasefire was declared and there was peace, however this backfired and a new war arose. Sharyu was at home upon hearing the news. She then goes on to bake a cake in shame of her failure and begins crying. After thinking Sharyu responds to Nezumi's query by saying "I don't make peace. I carry it with me." Nezumi than says that is a "[]saintly response." and then asks why she would want to save the lives of the participants of the Juuni Taisen if they don't seek peace like she does and that the world would be a better place if they were all dead. He then implies people like her who "Think every life is precious" are delusional. She then tells Nezumi that if that is the conclusion he arrived at he should quit being a warrior. She then resites the horrors she has seen and tells him how there are many people that she tried to save but was unable to. We then cut back to Sharyu after she began to make her cake. Her fiance asks her if she needs help but she kindly declines his offer. Over dinner they have a heartfelt conversation about her line of work. The next day her fiance wakes up to find the cake and a note on the table, the note read "This is a battle in itself." Back in the sewers Sharyu is deep in thought when she hears a noise, she then kicks Nezumi awake and they both see an undead bird. Suddenly a swarm of birds begin pursuing the both of them from the sewer. Sharyu emerges from the man-hole first and is greeted by an attempted attack by the late Tatsumi Kyoudai Otouto wielding one of Usagi's blades. Sharyu is able to fight the attacker and knock the blade out of his hand, it is then picked up by Usagi. Nezumi then emerges from the man-hole as well to see the opposing duo. Sharyu then asks Nezumi if he can handle Otouto whist she goes for Usagi. She then reveals her plan to capture them and try to peacefully talk it out. Nezumi protest and says that killing them would be far easier and more efficient. He then says "Damn it your always like this." Sharyu is confused by this statement and asks what he means but he just plays it off, with Nezumi agreeing to change the subject. The episode ends with a stand off. Character Appearances Category:Anime Category:Episodes